Another Chance at Love
by maxinikins1997
Summary: When Bella went to Volterra to save Edward she learnt that Edward wanted her blood more than herself and that he didn't really love her. She soon realises that her mate was never Edward but rather an apathic king who wants a second chance at love which he will get with Bella. ON HOLD!
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not making any profit from writing this story.

* * *

Bella POV

I stood with Edward as I heard footsteps come towards us. Two vampires with red eyes emerged from the shadows. The one on the left was a big burely man who reminded me of Emment and the right one was shorter with dark brown scruffy hair. The burley one spoke first.

"Perhaps we should take this to a more private setting".

"No harm was done gentleman. I believe we can go Felix, Demetri." Edward's voice was suddenly cold.

"You cannot go, Master Aro wishes to talk to you." The burley one who I now knew as Felix said with a hidden command in his voice.

"No!" Edward snarled.

"Boys", a high and reedy voice came floating down the corridor. A much shorter figure clad in black came into view. The figure was definitely female, she threw back her hood to reveal pale blonde hair hair and bright red eyes. She wore a knee length black dress, white tights and black patent leather shoes with a slight heel.

"Jane", Felix and Demtetri spoke respectfully. Edward repeated the name but he sounded resigned. Clearly he knew we would have to go with the three cloaked vampires.

"Master Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Jane said. "He wants to see you again." Despite the fact that we had to go Edward still tried to say no. The door to our left creaked open and Alice stepped through.

"Edward, it will be okay." She reassured him, although she looked troubled, she obviously saw something happening to us when we see the three kings. Edward's eyes narrowed trying to read Alice's mind but her jaw was set. She was blocking him.

"Come", Jane was getting impatient.

"Lead the way." Edward finally spat out through gritted teeth. Jane, Felix and Demetri started to lead the way towards a drop in the ground which we all went down and I was caught by Alice and probably gained a few extra bruises at the same time. We made our way to an elevator and came out at a reception with a human woman who I presumed would either be turned or their dinner. A few minutes later we arrived at a pair of grand oak doors inlaid with gold and ivroy. Jane knocked twice and pushed them open easily. My eyes darted around the large, spacious room we were led into. The room was made out of white marble and there was only one window in the ceiling in the middle of the room which let sunlight filter in but because the window was tinted there wasn't enough light that the vampires sparkled. The room had a elevated platform in the middle which held 3 black thrones gilded with gold which were occupied. I finally took in who was in the glorious room.

There were a few vampires scattered around the room who I presumed were guards and next to the throne on my right there was a vampire who stood about 5, 3". He had darker hair than Jane but he had similar looks so I knew these were the two 'witch twins' I had been told about.

"Jane, we send you out for one and you come back with two... and a half." He spoke whilst looking at me when he said half. I tried to smother a laugh when he said this, I know it was an insult towards me but I still found it funny. A giggle slipped out though and everyone looked at me. 'Oops', I thought to myself.

"Alec." Jane went to stand next to him. "I think the human thinks your funny." He smirked at that but I pretended to ignore them, I had already made a idiot out of myself.

My eyes flitted to the the three vampires in the thrones who were the kings. The one who has the twins stood next to him had to be about 6ft tall, he seemed to have the body of a runner, slim and long with subtle muscle. He had shoulder length platinum blonde hair with golden highlights in the light, his red eyes burned brightly. His face was sharp, defined and demanded respect. He looked down at the room's occupants with a scoffing expression and a sneer on his handsome face.

The middle throne held a shorter man of 5, 8". He had hair that was jet black and fell to the middle of his back with half restrained in a clip so you could see his face. Hi face was slightly rounder than his blonde brother's but still had a commanding air about him. Like the blonde his body was slim with subtle muscle, his face, though, looked much happier with a slightly crazy feel. He seemed to be the leader out of the three brothers.

My eyes finally landed on the last throne and I froze. The third brother had a look of boredom sadness on his face but he was absolute perfection. I was sorely mistaken when I thought Edward was beautiful, this man would beat him any day in a beauty contest.

His hair fell just past his shoulders in gorgeous dark chocolate waves with a few light highlights. His face was soft but hard at the same time, well defined, with high angular cheek bones and a sharp chin complemented by a strong jaw, his eyebrows were not too thick and his nose was rather aquinine leading down to think but oh so kissable lips. My eyes travelled up to his unable to look elsewhere. At the moment he was gazing at a wall seemingly uninterested but I could still see his eyes. They held infinite wisdom and an heartbreaking sadness. They were the most brilliant shade of red. 'No', I thought to myself 'red would not do them justice', his orbs looked ruby, with crimson splashes, burgundy dashes and lovely specks of maroon dotted here and there and bright red painted right in the middle of the other colours. As I felt myself drowning in his eyes he glanced up and met mine.

* * *

This is my second Marcus/Bella story. Please let me know what you guys think and comment. This story should hopefully be updated quicker because I wrote it ages ago down on paper so its just a matter if copying it onto here and altering it to make it flow and sound better.


	2. First Sight ( Marcus POV)

Dislaimer: I do not own Twilight people but if I did Bella would be mated to one of the kings or all three.

* * *

Yet another day where I must sit here listening to the pathetic and insignificent woes of vampires visiting Volterra. The only interesting thing that had happened was a visit from Edward Cullen, he claimeed his mate was dead and wanted to join her, I checked his bonds and saw that he didn't have a mate so I gave Aro my hand so he could see this. Aro refused Cullen's request for that and his own reasons. Aro wanted him alive because he loves Cullen's talent and thinks it would be a waste to kill him. He sent Cullen away and turned to us.

"He won't accept our decision and is taking matters into his own hand. Felix, Demetri, go follow Cullen but don't let him know your there so block your minds. Before he can do his foolish act please bring him back."

"Yes Master," they responded. Aro sat back down and sighed.

I slipped into my bond sight for a moment and was happy to see my brother's glowing mate bonds. I briefly studied mine and felt the overwhelming sadness and pain sweep through me as I recall my dear wife and mate Didyme's death. She has been gone for over 2 millenia but I still mourn. My brothers had tried to bring me out of my never ending grief but nothing worked. I knew they wished for me to become my old self, the one who could dule out witty jokes and sarcastic comments, the one who was fierce in a battle and could kill many easily. I had been suicidal for over a century before Aro had Chelsea bond me even more strongly to the coven so now I was tied here literally.

I felt my hand being lifted and was drawn back to the present time. I saw Aro raise an eyebrow at my morose thougts but no longer cared. He and Caius knew what I constantly thought of and they no longer said anything to me. Aro gave me my hand back and simply released a sigh.

"We have, it seems, guests coming back my brother." He said to me. I merely shrugged and gazed at the far wall but I know that I will listen to the following conversation between our 'guests' and Aro.

The 'guests' turned out to be Edward Cullen, his sister Alice and a young human woman who looked to be 18. I look at her out of the corner of my eyes to get the full view of her even though I am looking at the far wall I can still see her perfectfully, after all they are standing in front of us. She was wrapped around the Cullen boy glancing around the room, however she didn't show any signs of fear except a slight raise in her heartbeat and widening of her eyes. I took my time to study her, I also realised she must be the one that Edward claimed wad his mate. I almost snorted out loud at this depsite my apathetic state when I saw their bond. She was his singer and no more, I could see that she did love him and vica versa but it was strained heavily on both sides, Edward because he wanted her blood more but I didn't what strained it on her side.

The young woman was a small thing, she was too thin for her age and around average height, possibly 5'5, I knew it wouldn't be anything compared to my 6'3. Her skin was as pale as a vampires, only a few shades darker and her veins stood out. Her hair was in tangles around her shoulds and fell to waist in mahogany waves though I could make out many other colours only someone with our eyes could see. I could see various strands of caramel, auburn and even black, her hair iffset her pale complexion well. Her legs were fairly long and under her tatty clothes I could tell she had curves some women would die for. Her eyes were the feature that caught my attention though. Chocolate brown and huge rimmed with long black lashes, there was great wisdom but also pain that no-one her age should go through. She was a beautiful human altogether.

I could feel her eyes studying myself rather intently and had to hold back a smirk on my bored face. After all I knew my looks drew the opposite sex in and I may be heartbroke but I am still smug about my looks. After she had finished with my body her eyes glanced up to look at mine, of course I was still staring at the wall in front of me but when I felt her eyes rest on mine I had to meet them with my own. I turned to look at her fully and couldn't hold back the quiet gasp that left my mouth when I did. The instant our eyes met a pull tightened in my chest and I saw what I thought should have been impossible. I shielded my thoughts from the Cullen boy immediately and studied my bonds again. A gold bond formed between me and the lovely woman in front of me telling me that she is my mate. The bond is much stronger than what I did have with my dear Didyme. I was surprised at this but I still held back a smile. I was getting another chance at love and saw in my bonds that the one Chelsea had used on me was becoming genuine meaning that I actually wanted to stay with the Volturi and not have to be forced. I was estatic and heard Aro introduce everyone and decided to fully pay attention to the happenings in the room.

I felt quite lucky to realise that despite everyone being vampires with super hearing no one heard me gasp and therefore were non the wiser. I had learnt ages ago how to block the young Cullen and did so now, after all I really don't need him to find out about my new bond with his singer. I was now listening properly to see what would happen to my new mate and her friends.

* * *

A/N You lucky people, another update so soon, haha. I only have to copy whats in paper onto here so the first few chapters won't be too far apart hopefully. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and carry on reviewing.


	3. Realisation

Thanks for your wonderful reviews. **Please** read A/N at the bottom as it will be important for the story. Be aware there is also quite a few POV changes in this chapter.

Speech in _italics_ is mind speak/thoughts.

* * *

BPOV

The instant his eyes met mine I was swept away and felt a pull in my chest and I had to stop myself from running towards him._What the hell_? I don't even know this man yet I wanted to be by his side despite the fact I am still wrapped around Edward. I forced myself to stop staring at the third brother and listen to the conversation between Edward and the raven haired brother. It was then my memory decided to kick in and scare the shit out of me. I suddenly recalled these 3 brothers from the painting in Carlisle's study. They were the kings of the vampire world and Edward broke their most important rule of not revealing their secret to humans of which I was one.

The blonde king is Caius Volturi and I had been told he was ruthless and blood thirsty, the raven haired king is Aro Volturi who was apparently quite the collector of gifted vampies and the one I felt strangely connected to was Marcus Volturi who had lost his wife to Children of the Moon and had spent hundreds of years in a depressed and heartbroken state.

Now my heartbeat picked up in fear and I am sure my face became even paler than what it was before hand. I briefly heard Edward call my name but it sounded far away and I suddenly felt a glass of cool water being pressed into my hand and I was being urged to drink it before I fainted, I did so gratefully.

"Feeling better, Isabella?" The one I now knew to be Aro asked me seemingly concerned. I had to hold back a laugh at this, as if the king of vampires is worried about me.

"Y, yes thanks." I stuttered, I couldn't help it.

"Good. We thought you would faint and we can't have that now can we?" He replied, his eyes twinkling. Wait what? Twinkling eyes? I must be going mad and seeing things.

MPOV

I grew concerned when I heard Isabella's heartbeat pick up. I had learnt her name when Aro picked it up from Cullen's thoughts. Her face also lost it's little colour and I grabbed Aro's hand which wasn't the smartest thing to do but nevermind.

"_Aro_" I said in his mind concerned. I saw him start but I didn't care what he was thnking at this moment. I soon realised, however, that every previous thought including my new bond would have flew into his head. '_Damn,' _I thought, '_Ah well, too late now.'_

"_Aro, block your thoughts so Cullen doesn't find out about my bond with Isabella. He might try to cause even more trouble and I don't want her harmed even by accident." _ Aro nodded his head subtley showing that he recieved the message. He is probably surprised at the bond and knowing him as I do, trying to not jump up and down on the spot in joy. Aro ordered a guard to fetch water for Isabella before she collapsed. After she drank the water she murmered a thank you but I could still hear her heart beating quickly. I wondered what made her terrified all of a sudden.

Aro POV

'_Well, well, well, this is a sudden interesting developement' _I thought amusingly, after I had blocked my thoughts from the mind reader. This also changes the outcome of today and the Cullen's decisions. I am estatcially happy though and like Marucs thought I tried to not beam and jump with joy because I can be slightly crazy sometimes, in a good, happy way though. I spoke to Isabella and could she see didn't believe that I was actually concerned about her, not that I don't blame her considering who/what I am and no doubt the Cullens have probably told her lies about us which I saw from Edward Cullen's mind. I was satisfied that she was better and not in danger of losing conscieness and turned to the matter at hand.

Edward POV

I was getting suspicious as Aro and Marcus had their thoughts blocked which was definitely unusual in Marcus' case considering the only thing he usually was thinking of was Didyme so clearly something changed but what? I wondered if it was somethng to do with my Bella. I would do anything to keep Bella for myself. She was mine and no-one elses. I did love her a little but the call of her blood was stronger. I heard Alice gasp and saw the vision.

"NOO! She is mine and I won't let anyone take her!" I grabbed hold of Bella and tried to run towards the doors but with a flick of his hand Aro sent guards to block our way. I looked down however, when I heard a whimper. Oh my god! It was Bella and I was hurting her. I am an idiot and went to let go when Marcus came to us and took her out of my arms. I didn't like this as it meant the vision would come true if I didn't stop it and wondered what I could do to halt the vision before it even happened.

BPOV

Everything happened so quickly but I knew that the guards were blocking our exit and Edward's grip was bruising my arm. I whimpered from the pain and he looked down.

"P, please, your hurting me. Let go." I begged him, crying with the pain. Suddenly I was in a different set of arms and I recognised the gorgeous ruby eyes immediately. I gasped at how close I was to him, the pull was now even more prominant now and I was really confused.

MPOV

I nearly lost it when that foolish Cullen boy tried to escape and hurt my Mia Cara Isabella, however I did see true regret in his eyes and by studying their bond realised he did love her a little, though not enough to help my rage. I had Jane keep an eye on him after I rescued Isabella from Cullen's tight grip. I now held her in my arms whilst sitting on my throne. Aro and Caius were in front of me growling. I was surprised when I saw my blonde haired brother come in front of us considering his low tolerence of humans but I looked at Mia Piccolo's bonds. She had a father bond to Aro, even though I am her mate, and a sibling bond to Caius. I was shocked by how many people she connected with already and how strong the bonds were. The strongest bonds however were with me and my two brothers. Isabella had also connected to to the 'witch' twins Jane and Alec; they had a deep friendship bond which helps with one of my recent decisions. I smiled softly and was drawn out of bond sight when I heard my name.

"Marcus," Isabella whispered to me. "What's going on? What did Edward mean? Why would he hurt me?" I saw her eyes shimmering with tears and quietly hissed when they fell down her cheeks like sparkling rivlets. That boy will pay!

"Your safe now, Piccolo. I will explain everything but please don't cry." Her expression nearly broke my dead heart, I knew she was confused but what to tell her. I took Aro's hand and he heard my silent question.

"_The truth brother, tell her no lies and tell it straight. It will be better for her and everyone involved."_ He answered my plea. I looked towards him and Caius and saw they were both concerned.

Caius POV

As I looked down at the human resting on Marcus' lap I was confused. I felt worried for her and had felt a connection of some sort but didn't know why. After all she was just a human caught up in mess that she shouldn't have been in. I couldn't help myself from being worried though and waited. I suppose Marcus or Aro would tell me what was going on eventually.

MPOV

I looked around the room and saw most people were confused but Jane and Alec were looking worriedly at Isabella. I glanced at Alice Cullen, with venom that would never fall in her eyes, ever so subtley dip her head in acceptance and I knew that this outcome was what she had seen in her earlier vision. I smiled gratefully at her but that was soon wiped of my face and turned into a frown when I looked at the mind reader. He would be our biggest problem. His face was set in a mixture of rage and confusion. I had Felix restrain him just to be safe before I told Isabella most of the half of the truth- after all I didn't know how she take to our mate bond and I could tell she was shattered and knew she should sleep soon. Though I did want to know what had frightened her so earlier. I looked down at Isabella in my lap and started to talk.

* * *

Mia piccolo- my little one

A/N Please help me with a couple of decisions. There are two choices on what I wish to do with Edward, please let me now what you guys think I should do.

A- Edward relents and leaves the Volturi and Bella alone and maybe finds his mate later down the line.

B- Edward threatens Bella that he will be back and make him the bad guy who will come back to try and take Bella and he might kidnap her later on.

Another thing is pet names. Could I have some suggestions as to what Aro and Caius could call Isabella? Bear in mind that Aro is like her father and Caius is like her brother. The names should be in Itailien and please provide the English translation as well.

Thanks for your help and please carry on reviewing.


	4. Half the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Twilight.

BPOV

I was now sitting on Marcus' lap feeling content with him for some unknown reason when he started to talk.

"I will tell you the truth Mia Isabella if you return the same courtesy" He spoke gently to me. I noticed that he purred my full name and felt a flash of desire pass through me despite the situation and I tried to hide my blush. Marcus glanced at me and smirked.

"Do you know of my power, Piccola?" He asked me. I had heard about the Volturi's gifts from Edward so nodded in answer to Marcus' question.

"You can see bonds and therefore tell of relationships between people." I replied.

"Good girl," he praised me and I flushed with pleasure at being praised. With the Cullens I had to be careful to never injure myself or behave wrongly and despite that, Edward never said I was good or anything so having a Volturi king praise me for something so little made me extremely happy. I suspected there was something else that caused me to be so happy from a little praise but I didn't know what. Marcus stroked my tears away as there was a few left trickling down my face, I didn't mind as I could smell his scent on his hands and it was devine, it was cinnamon and comforting. I was wondering about this when he started to talk.

"Yes I can see bonds. I can see your relationship with Edward Cullen and I am sorry to have to tell you this but you are not mates. Your bond to him is that of _il suo cantante_ which means his singer. This means that your blood calls to him and he thirsts for it. I am surprised he has lasted this long as the call is usually irrisistable and therefore impossible to resist. I'm so sorry Piccola but he never fully loved you, maybe to some extent but he mostly kept you around for your blood. True mates cannot be seperated deliberately anyway, it would cause a lot of pain for both mates. "

By the end of his speech I knew it was the truth. It explained everything and a part of me was furious for not realising it sooner, after all I spent a lot of time around mated couples. The majority of me was heartbroken though for not having any of the Cullens tell me the truth unless they truely believed we were mated. I could do nothing to stop the tears as they fell down my face and the shakes that racked my body. Marcus tried to wipe the tears away but there was so many that he gave up and let them come. He brought me closer to him and slowly rocked me to try and soothe me. I held onto him like a lifeline and snuggled into his chest, he let me burrow closer and let me cry into him. The exhaustion finally caught up to me and I fell asleep.

MPOV

As I told my Isabella half the story everyone could see the emotions flit across her face as clear as day. This time my dead heart did break when she broke down and shook with heart-wrenching cries that made me want to cry with her. I just held her close and let her cry it out, a part of me was happy when she snuggled closer to me and I was glad to offer her comfort and help soothe her. I was surprised when I heard Isabella's breathing even out and her crying stop, I looked down and saw that my angel had fallen asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and smiled softly, I then rearranged myself so Isabella could be a bit more comfortable on my lap. As much as I wished to whisk her away to my chambers I knew we had to deal with the Cullens first. My brothers looked down at Isabella with the same tender expression when Caius decided to speak.

"Marcus, what are her bonds to us? I feel so protective of her yet awhile ago I would have gladly seen her demise." I had to growl a bit at these last words, I couldn't help it, she is my mate after all.

"My brothers, to you Aro despite being my mate she will see you as her father, therefore you will treat her like a _Figlia_ and to you Caius she will be your _Sorellina_ Your wives will also see her as a _Figlia _and a _Sorellina_Her bonds to us are already so deep for a human." They looked surprised but their expressions soon changed to delight.

"I have always wanted a daughter to care for and now I have the chance. Sulpicia will be so pleased, I cannot wait to tell her!" Aro exclaimed.

"Indeed brothers, it will fun having a little sister around to tease" Caius smirked.

"Jane, Alec, come here please," I spoke softly.

"Yes Master Marcus?" They asked.

"You two have strong friendship bonds with Isabella and I have an important task for you. I wish for you two to be her guards while she is human and when she turns into a vampire. When I cannot be there you will, protect her with her lives." I finished speaking and looked at Jane and Alec.

"Of course Master. I thought I felt a bond with her when I went to collect them. I didn't think on it further but now that you have mentioned it, it does feel right and a little bit strange as I am not used to connecting with many people. We accept and will protect and care for her when you are not there." Jane spoke, Alec nodded and agreed with his twin. I knew I had chosen right. Jane's words were pure and heartfelt and their bonds were swirling with blue and silver showing their loyalty towards us.

"Thank you. Please go and prepare my chambers for us," I dismissed them politely. "Back to matters at hand Brothers?"

They both nodded at me, knowing I would want to take over considering it was my mate involved. They kept close, however and kissed Isabella's forehead gently.

"Felix, bring the mind reader forward." I snapped, I was in no mood to deal with him but knew it was a must, though I couldn't get up due to Isabella in my lap and Aro saw this.

"Let me take her Brother?" He asked. I felt a flash of jealousy but I dismissed it due to the fact I had found my mate and my vampire didn't want to let her go. I noticed Isabella shiver so I called one of the guards to get a heated blanket for her, a few second's later they returned and handed me the blanket. I wrapped Isabella in it so she could heat up and be nice and snug. Aro came forward and gently picked her up and settled himself in his throne, she shifted slightly and then settled down in her sleep again. I was satisfied she was asleep and comfortable but when I turned to the Cullen boy it evaporated. _Time to deal with this problem_, I thought to myself.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story, I hope you enjoy this update that I eventually done :) Glad to see so many people loving this story.

Italian- English translations

Figlia- Daughter

Sorellina- Little sister


End file.
